Episode 499.d Bubble Guppies: Oona the Musical! (Part 4)
Plot An extraordinary little girl named Oona decides that despite a bad beginning filled with rotten parents, a terrifying school and a vicious head mistress, her story is going to be an astonishing one. With the help of her teacher, her friends and a little bit of imagination, Oona proves that even if she's little, she can do big things. Cast *Oona as (Matilda) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Wormwood) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Mrs. Wormwood) *The Witch as (Miss Trunchbull) *Mrs. Grouper as (Miss Honey) *Deema as (Lavender) *The Color Monster as (Henchman) *Sandy as (Acrobat) *Ms. Duey as (Miss Phelps) *Nonny as (Nigel) *Molly as (Alice) *One of Sandy's Sisters as (Henchwoman) *Goofin as (Micheal) *Gil as (Bruce Bogtrotter) *Tobias as (Tommy) *Goby as (Eric) *Jimberly as (Amanda Thripp) *Ashlie as (Hortensia) *Cook Crab as (Cook) *Archaeologist as (Escapologist) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Rudolpho) *Mr. Grouper as (Children's Entertainer) *Ringmaster as (Sergei) *Dr. Clark as (Doctor) Information *Genres: Comedy, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of curse words, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy, Comedy, Musical Trivia *This is based on the 2011 West End musical "Matilda the Musical!" You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Playground) (Children and big kids run in, creating pandemonium. Eventually, they quieten down, but Deema continues to jump up in down next to Oona, who is reading.) Deema: Oona? Can I ask you a question? Do all those brains in your head give you a headache? I mean, it's got to hurt, all squished in there. Oona: No, it's fine. I think they just – fit. Deema: Right. Well, I'd better hang around just in case. If they start to squeeeeze out of your ears, you're going to need help. (She holds her hand out to Oona, who takes it.) Deema: I'm Deema, and I think it's probably for the best if we're best friends! (Nonny runs in, screaming.) Nonny: Hide me! Someone poured a whole can of syrup onto Witch's chair. She sat down, and when she got up . . . her knickers stayed stuck to the seat! Someone told her I did it, but I never! And now she's after me! Oona: That's not fair! That's not fair at all! Big Kid: You're done, kid. You're – Big Kids: Finished! Shady: Once Agatha Witch decides you're guilty, you're – Big Kids: Squished! Hypletta: Yesterday, she caught Avi Manriquez eating a gobstopper during science. She just picked him up, swung him around, and threw him out the – Big Kids: Window! Oona: Don't listen to them. That didn't happen. They're trying to scare us. Nonny: Oh, Oona! They say she's going to put me in Chokey! Oona: What . . . What's Chokey? Nonny: They say it's a cupboard in her office that she throws children into. They say she's lined it with nails, and spikes, and bits of broken glass. Big Kids: (singing) There's a place you are sent if you haven't been good. Ribbaz: (singing) And it's made of spikes and wood. Big Kids: (singing) And it isn't wide enough to sit. Pawletta: (singing) And even if you could. Big Kids: (singing) There are nails on the bottom. Pawletta: (singing) So you wish you'd – Big Kids: (singing) Stood! When the hinges creak and the door is closed, you cannot see squat – Hypletta: (singing) Not the end of your nose. Big Kids: (singing) And when you scream, you don't know if the sound came out, or if the scream in your head even reached your mouth! Auuurrrgh! (Oona gazes at their dramatic display non-chalantly and holds out a palm to them.) Oona: All right. Nonny When did this happen? Nonny: Twenty minutes ago. But, why? (Miss Witch blows on her whistle.) Nonny: Oh, no, she's coming! Oona: You'd better hide! Quick, jackets! (Nonny lies down on the ground. The children and big kids take off their blazers and throw them on top of him. They line up. Miss Witch runs in, blowing on her whistle, and chases Goby down until he is pulled into formation by two big kids.) Miss Witch: Oona You! Where is the maggot known as Nonny? Oona: He's over there, under those coats. (The children and big kids hang their heads. Miss Witch walks heavily toward the coats.) Oona: Where he's been for the last hour, actually. Miss Witch: What? An hour? Oona: Oh, yes. You see, unfortunately, Nonny suffers from the rare, but chronic sleep disorder, narcolepsy. The condition is characterised by the sufferer experiencing bouts of chronic fatigue, and falling suddenly asleep, often without knowing, or any warning at all. You see, he fell asleep, and we put him under the coats for safety. Didn't we? Didn't we?! Children and Big Kids: Yes! Shady: Narcolopsy! Oona: He'll probably think he's in bed when he wakes up. (Nonny sits up, yawning and stretching.) Nonny: Is it time for school yet, mum? Hello! What am doing here? Well, this isn't my room at all! Oh, hello, Miss Witch. (Angrily, Miss Witch looks from Nonny to Oona and back.) Miss Witch: Jimberly Shaskan. (The children and big kids step back, leaving Jimberly standing.) Jimberly: Yes, Miss Witch? Miss Witch: What have I told you about wearing pigtails? I hate pigtails! (Miss Witch hurries over to Jimberly. The big kids and children scurry away.) Jimberly: But my mummy likes them! She says they make me look pretty! Miss Witch: Then your mummy is a twit! (Miss Witch grabs Jimberly by the pigtails and swings her around and around. She lets go of Jimberly and she flies up in the sky. The big kids and children take up various positions, pointing in every which way. The announcer from Miss Witch's videos starts commentating. All the while, Jimberly's screams get louder.) Big Kid: Here she comes! (Jimberly drops down into a pile of coats underneath her. Jimberly stands up and screams in triumph. Miss Witch flails victoriously, then starts blowing her whistle. The children and big kids line up again.) Miss Witch: Oona You! What is your name? Oona: Oona. Oona Shaskan. Miss Witch: So you're Shaskan, are you? I might have known. Well, Oona Shaskan. You have just made a very big mistake. (Daintily, straightening her collar, Miss Witch exits.) Deema: Just so you all know, she's my best friend! Big Kids and Children: Wow! (Big kids and children run off.) (Scene: Garage) (Spangly ribbons are strung across the garage. Mr. Shaskan enters with a lackey, who sits on a tyre behind him. The lackey is wearing a shirt that reads "Shaskan Moturs".) Mr. Shaskan: Brand new stock, sir! Oh, yes. Completely different cars, sir. Green hair? Yeah, it was, er – (He gestures to the lackey.) Mr. Shaskan: – National Green Hair Day! A celebration of all the wonderful green things in the world, like, er, oh, like lettuce, and snot. Tomorrow at one? Absolutely, sir! Yeah. Bye-bye, sir. Dosvedoo-dah. (He throws the phone to the lackey.) Mr. Shaskan: Now, that is how you do it! (He tries and fails to pull his hat off, tugging on it several times.) Mr. Shaskan: Hat seems to be, er . . . (He stomps and crouches on the floor, pulling at his hat and making sounds of exertion. He flails around the garage.) Mr. Shaskan: Oh, my head! (He finally gives up and straightens up casually.) Mr. Shaskan: I think I'm gonna keep this on. Looks like rain. (Mr. Shaskan grabs his suitcase and exits along with the lackey.) (Scene: Living Room) (Mrs. Shaskan has her leg raised up and Mr. Grumpfish is holding it against his back. Mrs. Grouper enters and knocks.) Mrs. Shaskan: Who is it? Mrs. Grouper: Oh, er, hello. It's Mrs. Grouper. Oona's teacher? Mrs. Shaskan: Bit busy right now! Mrs. Grouper: Oh, it will only take a moment. Mrs. Shaskan: Oh, come in if you must. (Mrs. Grouper enters and turns away in shock.) Mrs. Shaskan: This is Mr. Grumpfish! Oh, it's nothing like that. He's my dance partner. We're rehearsing. (Mr. Grumpfish saunters over and holds his arm out to Mrs. Grouper.) Mr. Grumpfish: Ciao. Mrs. Grouper: Oh, parle Italiano? Ciao, Signor Grumpfish. Piacelli. Come stai? Mr. Grumpfish: Wot? Who is this, babe? You know what interruptions do to my energy flow. (He sits down in a zen position.) Mrs. Shaskan: What do you want, Mrs. Cooper? Mrs. Grouper: Oh, it's Mrs. Grouper. Erm, well, as you know, Oona is in the bottom class. And . . . And children in the bottom class aren't really expected to read. Mrs. Shaskan: Well, then stop her reading! Lord knows we've tried. (Mr. Grumpfish dances across the back of the room.) Mr. Grumpfish: I'm in the zone, doll! I can feel it in my hips. Don't waste this. (He slides down on his thighs.) Mrs. Shaskan: Look. I'm not in favor of girls getting all clever-pants, Mrs. Luper. A girl should think about make-up and hair dye. Looks are more important than books. Now, look at you, and look at me. You chose books. I chose looks! Mr. Grumpfish: Babes, I'm on fire, here! Please! (He dances backwards and Mrs. Shaskan follows along.) Mrs. Grouper: But Oona can calculate complicated figures in her head in an instant! Mr. Grumpfish: Calculate this! (He does a split in front of Mrs. Grouper.) Mrs. Shaskan: Fantastico! Mrs. Grouper: Her mind is incredible. With a little help from us, she could go to university before she – Mrs. Shaskan: Mind? Her mind? You really don't know anything, do you? (singing) Somewhere along the way, my dear, you've made an awful error. You oughtn't blame yourself now, come along. You seem to think that people like people what are clever. It's very quaint, it's very sweet, but wrong. People don't like smarty-pants what go 'round claiming that they know stuff we don't know. Now, here's a tip: What you know matters less than the volume with which what you don't know's expressed. Content has never been less important, so you have got to be LOUD! Girl, you've gotta learn to stand up and stick out from the crowd! A little less flat, a lot more heel. A little less fact, a lot more feel. A little less brains, a lot more hair. A little less head, a lot more derriere. (She gets on all fours as Mr. Grumpfish rides her like a horse.) Mrs. Shaskan: Whoa! Neigh! (Mr. Grumpfish starts dancing with and carrying around Mrs. Grouper, which he continues to do throughout the song. Mrs. Grouper, dazed, follows the dance as best she can.) Mrs. Shaskan: (singing) No one's gonna tell you when to shake your tush. Well, you got a light. Don't hide it under a bushel. No one's going to look if you don't stand out. No one's going to listen if you don't shout. No one's gonna care if you don't care, so go and put some highlights in your hair. 'Cause you've gotta highlight what you got. Even if what you got is not a lot. You gotta be loud! You gotta give yourself permission to shine. To stand up and be proud! Whee! A little less zzz, a lot more zing. A little less shh, a lot more schwing. A little less dressing like your mum. A little more bah-da, ba ba ba-da bom! (She takes a mirror from the armchair.) Mrs. Shaskan: Oh, I look nice. Mrs. Grouper You don't! (singing) No one's gonna tell you when to wiggle your bumba. Mr. Grumpfish: (singing) No one's gonna love you if you don't know the rumba. Mrs. Shaskan: (singing) Everybody loves a little something exotic. Mr. Grumpfish: (singing) But learning a language is over the top – Mrs. Shaskan: (singing) It doesn't really matter if you don't know much! Mr. Grumpfish: (singing) As long as you don’t know it with the volume up. (Mrs. Shaskan puts a number on Mr. Grumpfish's back as though they are competing in a dancing competition.) Mrs. Shaskan and Mr. Grumpfish: (singing) The less you have to sell, the harder you sell it. The less you have to say, the louder you yell it. The dumber the act, the bigger the confession. The less you have to show, the louder you dress it. (Mr. Grumpfish whips off Mrs. Shaskan's skirt to reveal a shorter skirt made of tassels beneath it.) Mrs. Shaskan and Mr. Grumpfish: (singing) You gotta get up! You gotta get up and be loud! (Four judges in outrageous costumes sit behind a table with the word "Contest" emblazoned on the side.) Judge: Your judges! (Two other dancing teams come in and join Mrs. Shaskan and Mr. Grumpfish in the competition. They dance to the same routine until Mrs. Shaskan and Mr. Grumpfish overtake them with more complicated choreography.) Mrs. Shaskan: I'm the best! I'm the best! I'm the best! (Three judges hold up signs reading "10" as Mrs. Shaskan sits on the table. She holds up the final "10".) Mrs. Shaskan: Ten! Of course! I mean, what else? (singing) You gotta be loud! Stand out from the crowd! Are you listening? You gotta be loud! Stand up and be proud! Background Singers: (singing) Loud, loud, loud, loud! Loud, loud, loud, loud! Loud, loud, loud, loud! Mrs. Shaskan: (singing) You gotta be loud! (The other dancers and judges exit, leaving Mrs. Shaskan and Mr. Grumpfish in a dramatic position. They then saunter off. Mrs. Grouper is left in a pile. She walks out of the house.) (Scene: Neighbourhood) (Mrs. Grouper walks along the neighbourhood as she sings.) Mrs. Grouper: (singing) Stop being pathetic, Jenny. Just get on your feet, Jenny. You are going to march in there and give them a piece of your mind. Leave it alone, Jenny. The more that you try, the more you'll just look like a fool. This it not your problem. You've not got the spine. You are a teacher. Just go back to school! But this little girl . . . This miracle . . . She seems not to know that she's special at all. And what sort of teacher would I be if I let this little girl fall? I can see this little girl needs somebody strong to fight by her side. Instead, she's found me. Pathetic, little me. And another door closes. And Jenny's outside. End of Part 4. Recap At school, Oona learns of Miss Witch's cruel punishments, including the Chokey; a tiny cupboard in which she locks disobedient children for hours. Oona sees Miss Witch spin Jimberly around by her pigtails and throw her across the playing field. Meanwhile, Mrs. Grouper decides to visit the Shaskans to express her recommendation that Oona be put in an advanced class. She meets Mrs. Shaskan and her dance partner Mr. Grumpfish. It soon becomes apparent that Mrs. Shaskan does not care about her daughter's intelligence and she mocks Mrs. Grouper's interest in books and intellect. Alone outside the Shaskan's house, Mrs. Grouper is desperate to help Oona but feels powerless to do so. Category:Stories